Return of the Shogunate
by Eric Blanchard
Summary: PLEASE R+R!!! A group of former members of the shogunate government are plotting to destroy the Meiji government and it's era. It's up to Hiko, and Kenshin-gumi to stop them!


"He is said to be one of the strongest swordsman around," A short, bald and rather plump looking man said aloud, "and Kenma wants him to help us defeat the Meiji government!"  
  
"We will bring him to you, sir." One of the many samurai replied as they all rose and left from the small hut.  
  
The old man sighed softly and looked to one of the eight who stood behind him, "Erhm . . . Ishin?"  
  
The old man's eyes looked down as he bit upon his bottom lip, feeling a bit intimidated, "I believe Kenma wanted you to go with them, as well."  
  
"Hmph." A tall, muscular man stood, his body painted with scars from previous battles. He quickly unsheathed his sword and in a movement of Battou Jutsu followed by a swift vertical slash, cutting the short man who once stood in front of him into pieces.  
  
"Now, now, Ishin; was all of that really necessary?" an odd looking man stated with a smirk upon his face.  
  
"Maybe not, but fools like he should not be allowed to live, Ataru." Ishin stated returning the smirk the man had given him.  
  
"I suppose not. However, You still have orders. Follow them."  
  
"As do you, Ataru. You are to find the battousai and force him to our will . or eliminate him, also, correct?" Ishin smirked, looking to the man.  
  
"That is correct. Let us go our separate ways, and complete our missions as commanded, Ishin." Ataru stood and exited the room quietly.  
  
"Hrm, "Ishin nodded slowly and turned, walking from the small hut, "Seijuro Hiko, eh?"  
  
One of the six remaining in the small hut, looking oddly familiar, lit a cigarette and then released a soft sigh as he exhaled the smoke. . . .  
  
Seijuro Hiko, 13th inheritor of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu style, sat with his infamous nonchalant attitude as he sipped his sake. He released a soft sigh as he stood up, throwing his large cloak behind him, turning to meet the large group of swordsman who stood behind him. Many of them had already drawn their swords.  
  
"We're here to speak with Seijuro Hiko, are you he?" a random swordsman called out.  
  
"Yes, I am he." Hiko glanced at them. Heh, Only 30 of them? How unfair. "Who are all of you?"  
  
"We've come to ask you . to join us! We will overthrow the Meiji government and return Japan to its former glory under the Tokugawa Shogunate!" one of the more passionate soldiers yelled.  
  
"Now join us in defeating the government, or die!" a more stern looking one said.  
  
"What made you think I would assist such a sad group of fighters? I do not care to fight over petty political issues. I will not stop your attack upon the government, but I will not assist you." Hiko returned to his seat and took a swift sip of his sake before placing it upon the ground once more. "You may now leave . . ."  
  
"B-Bastard!" one of the soldiers spoke as they all charged in to attack Hiko.  
  
And with that Hiko seemingly disappeared, reappearing above them as he grinned, unsheathing his sword.  
  
"Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style - Ryu Tsui Sen!" Hiko's sword slashed downward from the hair, cutting through several of them with this one attack.  
  
He then landed upon the ground, charging forward at the remaining few. "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style - Dou Ryu Sen" The pressure from the attack caused the ground to crumble causing the men to fall. Hiko then leaped forward, smirking as he attacked once more, "Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style - Ryu Tsui Sen-Zan" He points his sword straight down, piercing the men through their chest. The one or two who remained alive were horrified and turned to run away. Hiko simply pulled out a cloth and removed the blood from his sword before sheathing it once more.  
  
Suddenly, Ishin leaped down from the tree, standing a few feet behind the master of Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu Style. He brought forth three shruiken, and threw them swiftly at the escaping fighters.  
  
"Tch. Cowards."  
  
Ishin then began to clap slowly, a wide grin upon his face. "As I would have expected from Seijuro Hiko. "  
  
Hiko turned slowly, looking to the man, as he smirked. "Why have you come here?"  
  
"I am Ishin, one of the many proud revisers of the Tokugawa Shogunate. We will return Japan to its old order, even if we must restart the Revolution. Now join us or I will defeat you myself."  
  
"Do you honestly believe you can defeat me, Seijuro Hiko? These stupid governmental arguments have nothing to do with me. I do not care for such things." Hiko's eyes stayed upon the man, waiting for his reply.  
  
"The Tokugawa Shogunate has watched Japan over the past 11 years. Many others, like ourselves, have grown tired of this pathetic Meiji Era, and have sought to reform it. One of those was Shishio. After watching the defeat of this man, we have come to see who it was who was assisting the Meiji government, and how it was able to exist without revolt. Battousai, Sanosuke, Kamiya Dojo, Aoi-ya and you, Seijuro Hiko. All of you played critical roles in the defeat of Shishio. Therefore, the logical thing would be to defeat all of you before you have a chance to protect this Meiji government." Ishin drew his sword and looked to Hiko, preparing to fight. . . .  
  
Kenshin continued to wash the clothes that Kaoru had given her. He had almost finished when Yahiko walked to him, "Kenshin! Can you train me today? Please."  
  
Kenshin smiled and turned to look at him, "I'm sorry, Yahiko, but first I must finish these chores." One could almost see the disappointment upon Yahiko's face.  
  
"However," Kenshin added, "I will train you when I am done, that I will."  
  
"Yay. Thanks, Kenshin!" And with that Yahiko wandered off, looking for his wooden sword, no doubt.  
  
"Eh, Yahiko! Tell Kaoru-dono that I will go fishing next, and so she need not cook." Kenshin raised his voice as Yahiko walked away. Eh, Hopefully he had heard Kenshin. Oh well. Kenshin stood and swiftly hung up the clothes to dry. Well, while they dried, maybe Kenshin could go fishing, as Kaoru had asked him earlier.  
  
Kenshin walked to get his fishing pole and was met by Yahiko. "Kenshin, ready to train?!"  
  
"Eh, I have to go fishing for dinner tonight, that I do."  
  
"But, Kenshin-"  
  
"And, while there, I will train you." Kenshin smiled grabbing the fishing pole, turning and began to walk with Yahiko.  
  
Kenshin looked around frantically, "Err-I forgot my sword, Yahiko. Could you go back to the dojo and get it?"  
  
Yahiko nodded, and turned running off, "Okay!"  
  
Kenshin arrived at the stream and threw his fishing line into the water as he lay back, releasing a soft sigh, gazing up at the clouds. His eyes slowly closed as he relaxed.  
  
An eerie voice was heard as Kenshin sat up. He turned behind him to see a man, clad in black. The man's eyes were a dark brown and his hair was black in color.  
  
"In midst of the turmoil during the demise of the Tokugawa Shogunate, there was a legendary patriot known as "Hitokiri Battousai". His sword shredded the blood of countless lives but at the end of the uprising he would vanish as quietly as he had came. . ." the man grinned.  
  
Kenshin stood up and turned to face the man, his eyes narrowing. He looked down to notice the man carried two swords. He then realized that he no longer had his own sword. No matter, Yahiko would return soon enough.  
  
"Have you nothing to say, battousai?" the man stated.  
  
"Who are you and why do you seek me? If you've come to seek revenge upon me you should first know that I am no longer the battousai. I am a rurouni . who does not kill" Kenshin stated as he had so many times before.  
  
"I am Ataru. And you stand in my way of the destruction of the Meiji government and the reformation of the Tokugawa Shogunate." He drew both of his swords simultaneously and slashed swiftly with them.  
  
"Nothing will stand in my way, not even the battousai." 


End file.
